Hon, What's on Your Shirt?
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie moves farther along in her pregnancy and thier kids all have an opinion on whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

"Hon, What's on Your Shirt?"

"Hi guys." Jackie greeted her kids with a smile, who came to greet her the second she walked in the door after getting home from work.

"Hi." Nick greeted her, with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi." Jackie said.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"Good, it was a really good day, the kids were very good today."

"That's nice. I was thinking that we could go out to eat so you don't have to cook tonight." Nick told her.

"Oh that's sweet of you hon but I bought everything I need to make goulash the other day, I was going to make it tonight."

"Oh, ok, if you feel up to it." Nick told her.

"Yep I feel fine." She assured him.

"Before I forget I got you something." Nick said as he momentarily walked out of the room and came back just seconds later with a small box of chocolates.

He handed her the box.

"What's this for?" Jackie asked.

"No reason, just because." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you, how sweet." Jackie said.

Nick had thought of an idea to give Jackie a small gift once a week during her pregnancy, sort of a way to celebrate inching one week closer to the new arrival, nothing big, just sort of a small pick me up for her. This was the first week he had done it and although she didn't know it was now a tradition, she seemed to like the first installment.

He then looked at her again and his face turned quizzical.

"What?" Jackie asked when she noticed his expression.

"Hon, what's on your shirt?" Nick asked.

Jackie glanced down and then burst out laughing.

Right in the middle of her stomach was a tiny handprint in what looked like peanut butter.

"My students are so excited that they can finally feel the baby, at any given time I am surrounded by kids, all trying to feel my tummy at once, and boy do they get mad when they want to feel and the baby doesn't move, it's hilarious."

Nick laughed.

"I don't blame them though, I love feeling the baby move too." Jackie said with a smile.

"Me too." Nick agreed.

"I am so excited, only two more weeks before we get to find out whether it's a boy or a girl. I can't believe I'm already 18 weeks along, it really has gone by fast." Jackie said with utter happiness in her voice.

"I know, the time is really flying." Nick said with a smile.

"Jasmine, do you think you are going to have a brother or a sister?" Jackie asked the little girl.

"Sister." Jasmine said immediately.

"Sister." Johnna said, agreeing with Jasmine, even though Jackie hadn't asked her yet.

Jackie laughed at the happy little girl.

"How about you Houston, do you think you're going to have a brother or a sister?"

"Sister." Houston told her.

"You think it's a sister too buddy?" Jackie asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Houston said.

Nick laughed "Well why wouldn't he, he already has three sisters, what evidence does he have that this baby is going to be anything other than a sister."

"That's true." Jackie agreed with a chuckle.

"How about you Karlie, do you think you're going to have a brother or a sister?" Jackie asked the sweet little girl who was happily sitting on the floor watching everyone else. Karlie just grinned, she didn't say anything.

"You're just excited about having someone smaller than you in the house aren't you kiddo?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Alright guys, let me go put on a pair of sweats and then I'll start dinner." Jackie told them as she looked at the kids before she turned her attention to Nick.

"Thanks again for this." She said as she held up the box of chocolates in her hand.

"You're welcome." He told her.

When the goulash was ready Jackie brought a huge bowl of it over to the table while Nick brought over smaller bowls for everyone to eat out of.

"Pssgetti?" Jasmine asked as she looked at her plate of goulash quizzically.

"It's kind of like spaghetti." Jackie told her.

"Oh guys the baby likes the goulash, it's moving around like crazy." Jackie told everyone minutes later.

Everyone gathered around to feel the baby move.

"Sister mad?" Johnna asked.

Jackie laughed "No, the baby's not mad, and it could be a brother." She told the little girl.

"Sister." Johnna said, as if the possibility that the baby could be a boy didn't even exist.

After dinner the kids were aloud to play for a bit before Nick gave them a bath. After their bath Nick got their pajamas on them and then Jackie read them a story before both Nick and Jackie told each of them they loved them, and then tucked them in for the night.

After all the kids were down for the night Nick and Jackie went downstairs to watch TV.

"Hey Nicky feel, she's moving around again." Jackie told him.

"She?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh geez now the kids have _me_ saying it's a she." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick laughed as he gently laid his hand on her stomach.

Jackie smiled as she guided Nick's hand to where he could feel the baby, she then laid her head against his chest with a smile.

"We'll find out in a couple weeks whether the kids are right or not." He whispered in her ear with a smile while still keeping his hand on her tummy.

"Yes we will and I can't wait."

The End!


End file.
